No Dancing on Jakku
by HannahRachel05
Summary: En route to Takodana, Rey reveals to Han that she's never danced before. Han sets aside his tough exterior briefly to teach her how. A oneshot inspired by "May I Have This Dance?"


**A.N. I received a suggestion from NikitaKaralis to write a chapter for "May I Have This Dance?" portraying Han dancing with Rey. I decided I'd publish it as a separate oneshot since "May I Have This Dance?" focused solely on Leia's life. I have a couple of references to "May I Have This Dance?" in here, so enjoy that if you've read it. This is my first time writing Rey and Finn, so I'm pretty pumped. Enjoy everyone!**

Han emerged from the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon, feeling like twenty years of age were lifted from his shoulders after flying her again. He saw Leia sitting at the holochess board, laughing with Chewie as Luke did impersonations (after there were a couple of drinks in him). Leia looked over to Han and her smile widened. Her brown eyes sparkled with joy. Luke turned around and blushed, then hiccuped, sending the whole crew into a fit of laughter.

But Han's face fell as he came back to reality, the memories fading from his mind's eye. The holochess table was empty now, and no laughter filled the metal insides of the Millennium Falcon.

Han made his way to the couch to watch the HoloNet when he found his two fugitives sprawled across the couch. Finn was dead asleep, drool beginning to dribble out of the corner of his mouth. Rey sat at the other end, her legs tucked underneath her and her eyes fixed on the holotelevsion. Han's face broke into a small grin as he remembered that Leia used to sit the same way.

Rey noticed Han standing there and immediately straightened up. "Sorry, I wasn't sure if I could watch this, but you were gone so-"

Han cut her off with a wave of his hand. "It's fine." He glanced over at Finn's unconscious form again. "I guess Big Deal's had a tiring day."

Rey smiled brightly, amused by Han's new nickname for her friend. "Do you want a spot to sit?" Before waiting for his response, Rey shoved Finn over a few inches with her feet. The young man groaned a little, shifted, and continued to slumber. Han nodded gratefully and sat beside her.

A ballroom dancing competition played on the holoTV, with dancers from hundreds of planets twirling and gliding to their national dances. Rey seemed mesmerized by it, her eyes once again glued to the images before her.

Han cleared his throat awkwardly and asked, "You, um, like ballroom dancing?" _What an astute question, Solo,_ he berated himself.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Rey said breathlessly. "How graceful they are, as if they're floating."

"I guess dances on Jakku aren't as elegant as this?"

Rey's eyes broke from the holoTV to meet Han's. "There is no dancing on Jakku," she said in a forlorn voice. "There's nothing worth dancing about."

Upon hearing those words, Han's eyes softened and his heart broke a little. Some of his favorite memories in life were dances. His first dance with Leia after the Battle of Yavin, dancing in the rain with her on Cloud City, dancing at their wedding. Grimacing, Han stopped thinking about it before the memories grew painful.

"Does that mean that you don't know how to dance?" Han asked.

Rey nodded sadly and her attention turned back to the holotelevision. Han felt his tough exterior melting slightly as his heart ached for the young girl beside him. He had already taken a liking to Rey, and he figured maybe he could make her day a little brighter.

Han arose from the couch and held out his hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

Rey's head whipped up from the show. "What?"

Han grumbled and said gruffly, "When a man asks you 'May I have this dance?', you curtsy and reply. Do you want to learn how to dance or not?"

Rey's eyes lit up and her mouth turned into a sideways grin. _"You're_ going to teach me how to dance?"

"I have a lot of experience!" Han said indignantly.

"Surprising." Rey smiled even wider and stood up. "Tell me again, what am I supposed to do when you ask?"

"You curtsy and accept or decline."

"What's a curtsy?"

Han couldn't believe how little Rey knew about dancing. She wasn't kidding when she said there was no dancing on Jakku.

"Eh, we'll just skip that part," Han replied. "Now, we hold our right hands out to the side, and you put your left hand on my shoulder while I put mine on your waist. All right?" Han guided her every step of the way.

"This isn't too hard," Rey said. "What dance are we doing?"

"I'm going to teach you the simplest dance I know, from my home planet. The Corellian Waltz. All you have to do is follow my lead. Typically the woman leads in a Corellian dance, so when you get the hang of it I'll let you lead."

Rey nodded her head and raised her chin proudly. Han began the motions, back and forth around the deck of the ship. He realized he wasn't as nimble of a dancer as in his youth, but Rey caught on quickly and was leading before he knew it. She had a huge smile on her face as she lost herself in the dance.

"If I may, Solo, I'd like to dance with the lady."

Han turned his head to find Finn standing there, fully awake with a serious expression.

"Are you trying to cut in?" Han asked incredulously. "Because you're doing a terrible job."

Rey snorted, then burst out laughing. Finn's serious expression broke into a grin as he began to laugh too. Han was grateful the Falcon was filled with laughter once again. He even found himself chuckling a little.

"As long as it's all right with the lady, you may dance with her," Han finally said.

Rey gave Finn a light punch on the shoulder and said, "Sure, why not?"

Han stepped away from the two youth and sat on the couch, watching Rey teach Finn the dance he had shown her. Finn was a bit more clumsy than Rey, but they were both laughing and having a good time. Han leaned back and put his hands behind his head. While he could never revisit the fond memories of the Falcon's past, he felt joy again as new memories were etched into the ship's (and his) history.


End file.
